deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rem
Rem (レム, Remu) to Shinigami - bogini śmierci, która podarowała Misie Amane Notatnik śmierci, którego pierwotnym właścicielem był Shinigami Jealous, ona sama zaś po poznaniu Misy zaczęła być z nią dość blisko związana. Wygląd thumb|200px|left|Sylwetka Rem Rem jest wysoka. Wygląda, jakby składała się z segmentów kości połączonych z mięśniami, trudno więc ukryć jej to za ubraniem. Jest szaro-niebieskiego kolorytu, zaś jej włosy i wzory na twarzy w mandze, grach i w filmach mają niebieski kolor, w anime zaś fioletowy. Jej oczy są żółte, z pionowymi źrenicami. Na ramionach ma wypustki w kształcie kolców, które potrafi rozwinąć w skrzydła. Chociaż po rozpostarciu wyglądają na dość szczątkowe, to jednak są w stanie wznieść ją w powietrze. Na czole ma bandaże, które zasłaniają jej prawe oko. Nosi też duże, okrągłe, złote kolczyki. W mandze i anime Misa mówi do Rem jak do kobiety, jednak w drugim filmie kwestia ta zostaje niewyjaśniona, a Rem ma tam dość męski głos. W anime jednak jej głos jest kobiecy. Takeshi Obata powiedział, że gdy usłyszał, że Rem ma być kobietą, to postanowił stworzyć postać kontrastującą z Ryūkiem. Uzyskał to wykorzystując do tego owalne, miękkie linie przy rysowaniu jej ciała. Opierał się też na pokazach mody, aby stworzyć jej wygląd. Opisał jej wygląd, jakby miała na sobie „bardzo dziwne ubrania”. Przy rysowaniu jej głowy wzorował się on zaś na wyglądzie Meduzy z mitologii greckiej. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Misa i Rem Rem pojawiła się w świecie ludzi tylko z powodu Jealousa. Gdyby nie zginął on przy ratowaniu Misy, to Rem nie pojawiłaby się nigdy w Świecie Żywych. Traktuje wszystko w Świecie Ludzi jako godne pogardy. Uważa też, że ludzie prowadzą bardzo nieprzyjemne życie. Podczas gdy Ryūk nie pomaga Lightowi w jego celach i jest tylko obserwatorem, to Rem aktywnie udziela pomocy Misie. Jest gotowa poświęcić życie dla Misy i jest z nią bardzo związana, co jest rzadkością w świecie Shinigamich. Była bardzo inteligentna i ze spokojem podchodziła do świata, chyba że chodziło o Amane. Wtedy też traciła zdolność racjonalnego podejmowania decyzji. Pomaga ona dziewczynie i doradza jej w wielu kwestiach. W stosunku do innych jest zimna i nie zainteresowana nimi. Ostrzega Lighta przed skrzywdzeniem Misy, jednak mimo swoistej antypatii, jaką żywi do chłopaka, pomaga mu w jego planach, bo jest on obiektem miłości Misy. Żywi ona sympatię do Jealousa. Razem z nim obserwowała świat Ludzi, a gdy umarł poczuła się zobowiązana oddać jego Notatnik Misie, bo uważała, że on by tego chciał. Historia thumb|200px|right|Rem i Jealous Jakiś czas przed fabułą Death Note, Rem zauważyła, że inny Shinigami, Jealous obserwuje świat ludzi. Podeszła do niego i stwierdziła, że osobą, która go tak interesuje, jest pewna dziewczyna. Kiedy została zaatakowana, zrozpaczony Jealous, wbrew ostrzeżeniom Rem, zabija niedoszłego mordercę dziewczyny i ratuje ją, tym samym tracąc własne życie. Rem postanowiła oddać jego Notes Śmierci, który po nim pozostał w ręce dziewczyny, którą uratował, wierząc, że takie byłoby jego życzenie. Wyrusza do Świata Ludzi i wręcza tam notes Misie Amane. Fabuła Po raz pierwszy widzimy Rem u boku Misy Amane. Przygląda się ona wiadomościom dziewczyny, które zaadresowała do Kiry. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi Amane nie może oprzeć się pokusie i dąży do tego, by na własną rękę odszukać mordercę i spotkać się z nim osobiście. Po znalezieniu adresu Lighta Yagami w internecie, postanawia jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć. Któregoś wieczoru w domu Yagamich słychać dzwonek do drzwi. Sayu Yagami po otwarciu nich ujrzała Misę. Blondynka zapytała, czy mogłaby oddać Lightowi jego notes, który zgubił na uczelni. Zaskoczona Sayu zawołała starszego brata, który prędko zszedł ze schodów. Gdy zobaczył Notatnik śmierci, który Amane ściskała w rękach, wystraszył sie nieco się i postanowił porozmawiać z nią na zewnątrz. Rem zdziwiła się, że taki zwykły student jest Kirą. Yagami zaprosił Misę do swojego pokoju. W środku wymienili się kartkami ze swoich notesów, by mogli ujrzeć Shinigami, należących do nich. Rem negatywnie nastawiała się do Lighta, bo wiedziała, że chce on wykorzystać Amane, która zakochała się w nim i jest jego wielką fanką po tym, jak zabił morderców jej rodziców. Light wie, że Misa go kocha, więc poprosił ją, aby przedstawiła Bogini Śmierci pewną propozycję, którą jest zgładzenie przez nią L. Dziewczyna po wykonaniu polecenia przekonuje Rem, by to zrobiła, bo wtedy Yagami na pewno będzie kochał Misę jeszcze mocniej. Dla Rem był to pewien rodzaj szantażu, bowiem zależy jej na szczęściu Amane, ale nie znosi ona młodego Kiry. Po pewnym czasie zgadza się na propozycję, ostrzega jednak, że jeżeli Light uśmierci Misę, lub choć spróbuje to zrobić, Shinigami bez namysłu go zabije. Jakiś czas potem Misę łapie oddział L'a i zabiera ją na przesłuchanie. Zamknęli ją związaną w przygotowanym wcześniej pomieszczeniu z kamerami i podsłuchem, i czekali, aż zacznie mówić, co wie na temat Kiry. Dziewczyna dzielnie milczała, lecz po kilku tygodniach jej stan psychiczny osiągnął krytyczny poziom. Shinigami z trudem patrzyła na męczarnie, jakie przechodzi Misa. Kiedy Amane usłyszała zniekształcony komputerowo głos L, proszący ją o ujawnienie informacji na temat Kiry, zaczęła błagać o śmierć. Ku niewiedzy detektywa Misa wcale nie zwracała się z prośbą do niego, lecz do Rem, którą tylko ona i Light mogli zobaczyć i usłyszeć. Bogini była zdruzgotana jej poczynaniem, więc zaproponowała Misie zrzeknięcie się praw do Notatnika Śmierci. Dziewczyna na początku była zniechęcona i oburzona tą propozycją, ale w miarę nalegania ostatecznie się zdecydowała. Po raz kolejny widzimy Rem u boku biznesmana Kyōsuke Higuchi'ego, który stał się nowym Kirą. Bogini Śmierci była obecna, razem z jej nowym partnerem, na wszystkich dotychczasowych zebraniach organizacji Yotsuba, na których to omawiano kogo i w jaki sposób powinni zabić, aby ich biznes mógł się rozwijać. Pewnego dnia Misa Amane pojawiła się na rozmowie w sprawie reklamy, w której miała wystąpić. Oczywiście po zrzeknięciu się praw do notesu, Misa nie mogła ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć Rem. Kiedy Amane wyszła na chwilę do łazienki, Bogini wykorzystała tę okazję i wykradła skrawek kartki z Notatnika Śmierci Higuchi'ego, po czym przyłożyła do ręki dziewczyny i szybko zakryła jej usta dłonią. Misa przestraszona widokiem Rem chciała krzyknąć, ale nie mogła z powodów oczywistych. Bogini Śmierci szybko wytłumaczyła jej, ze tak naprawdę to ona i Light są Kirami. Powiedziała też, że pomoże Misie wskazać, kto z Yotsuby jest Kirą. Amane po powrocie dowiedziała się, że jest nim Kyōsuke, ponieważ właśnie za nim stała Rem. Jakiś okres czasu później Misa wymyka się swojemu ochroniarzowi i wyrusza na „randkę”, razem z Higuchim. Podczas jazdy samochodem oświadcza mu, że to ona jest Kirą. Niedowierzający mężczyzna poprosił ją, aby udowodniła to, zabijając osobę, którą on jej wskaże. Zakłopotana Misa udając, że skrobie coś w notesie, gestem poprosiła Rem, by to ona zapisała imię mężczyzny. Chwilę potem Higuchi zadzwonił do niego, by przekonać się, czy naprawdę zmarł. Nerwowo spojrzał na Misę odkładając słuchawkę. Niedługo po tym Kyōsuke złapała policja. Light Yagami dotknął jego Death Note'a i nagle przypomniał sobie wszystkie związane z nim wydarzenia. Szybko zapisał imię Higuchiego na schowanym skrawku kartki. Jak można było się spodziewać, mężczyzna zmarł na zawał po 40 sekundach. Rem na powrót stała się partnerką Amane Misy, z tą różnicą, że dostrzec mógł ją także Light i L. Niedługo po tym Yagami i Amane zostają uwolnieni, ponieważ nie są już podejrzani o bycie Kirami, jednakże Light postanawia zostać w siedzibie Lawlieta i kontynuować pomoc w śledztwie. Podczas jednego ze swoich spotkań z Misą oświadcza jej, że narazie nie może zajmować się osądzaniem przestępców i prosi ją o przejęcie jego obowiązków. Dziewczyna postępuje zgodnie z jego wolą i zajmuje się likwidowaniem zła. Kilka dni później L i reszta członków zauważa, że przestępcy giną na nowo, nawet po śmierci Higuchi'ego. Detektyw domyśla się, że może za tym stać Misa, ponieważ te wydarzenia mają miejsce niedługo po jej uwolnieniu, decyduje się więc przetestować znaleziony notes Kyōsuke, lecz musi trzymać się zasady, że jeśli ktoś zapisze czyjeś imię w notatniku, będzie musiał w nim zapisywać imiona w przeciągu maksymalnie 13 dni, inaczej umrze. Rem zaczyna mieć wątpliwości i boi się o swoją partnerkę, i właśnie wtedy odkrywa plan Lighta. L postanowił, że zaryzykuje i wypróbują Notatnik śmierci. Lawliet obwieszcza, że będzie chciał poprosić jakąś osobę do zapisania imienia w notesie, po czym mówi, że jeżeli złapią Kirę i udowodnią jego zbrodnie, to prawdopodobnie zostanie skazany na śmierć lub dożywocie. Bogini nie wytrzymuje i zabija Watari'ego, który posiadał niezbędne informacje. Następnie zapisuje L'a w swoim notatniku. Po 40 sekundach ginie zarówno detektyw, jak i sama Rem, za złamanie praw Shinigami. Ciekawostki * W Death Note: How to Read 13 zawarta jest informacja, że Rem ma trudności z zapisem języka japońskiego. * Takeshi Obata powiedział, że Rem jest jego ulubionym Shinigami, ponieważ mimo bycia bogiem śmierci, jest ona „dobrym człowiekiem”. Cytaty Galeria 260px-REMINANIME.jpg DeathNoteEspecial-01-rem.png Remu.png Gelus kills for love.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202120-20Large2014.jpg 43.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety